The four fundamental states of matter are solids, liquids, gases, and plasmas. Briefly, when one of a solid, liquid, or gas is ionized, a plasma forms. Plasma occurs naturally (e.g., lightning) and in man-made devices (e.g., rear lights, plasma globes, etc.). In either case, a plasma contains a large number of charge carriers thereby making it electrically conductive. Accordingly, a man-made plasma generator can be useful in a wide variety of applications.